


can never get enough

by FairyRose95



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: All Tomoe Wanted Was to Get Mocas Damn Bread, Bottom Tomoe, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Kaoru being a little sneaky hoe, Kinda?, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, They're interchangeable tbfh, Top Kaoru, Vaginal Fingering, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose95/pseuds/FairyRose95
Summary: All Tomoe was doing was getting Moca's damn bread out of the classroom.So why was it that she found herself pinned to the bathroom stall with her predatorial girlfriend hovering over her?What am I even doing anymore.





	can never get enough

"K-Kaoru!" She gasped and tried to push the elder off of her, barely able to maneuver around the small stall, and the girl in front of her was _not_ helping with being discreet. 

"Not. _Now._ " She whispered, once again trying to pry the girl off of her, but it was weak at most. Weak when those hands and mouth were doing things to her that quite honestly should _not_ be doing during lunch hours. 

But apparently the Prince of Haneoka couldn't wait to pounce on their prey. 

Namely, her girlfriend, the one in this predicament at the current moment.

Kaoru's hands laced into her red hair and she kept her face down into her neck, grumbling and licking, and- 

_Oh no-_ A moan escaped her as Kaoru nipped at that spot below her ear. She quickly covered her own mouth, especially since the doors to the bathroom opened and chattering of girls by the sink were heard.

Kaoru's hand began to travel. 

Tomoe tried to pull it back up. 

She had to bite her lip as Kaoru grasped both her wrists and pinned them above her head. Her other hand began to make its journey down. 

_Gods, why was she in this predicament?_ Tomoe bit back the moan that tried to escape when that hand squeezed lightly on her clothed chest. 

Oh, that's right. Moca forgot her damn bread in the classroom. Tomoe, being the saint she is, offered to go get it before meeting them up on the roof. 

She didn't expect to run into her girlfriend along that walk. Or, namely, be quite literally dragged into the nearest bathroom for this escapade. 

"I missed you, my sunset." Kaoru whispered into her ear, being careful to not alert the chatting girls, and brought her knee forward to separate the drummer's legs, "Three days without touching you is too much to bear..."

"I..." Tomoe gasped lightly, her pride coming to the forefront and deliberately pressing the moans down. She swallowed before whispering back, "I'm sorry, I had practice, a-and-" Kaoru's hand went up her shirt, "Ako needed help with homework, and dance club went a little lo-" 

Kaoru's hand slipped under her bra, twisting a nipple ever so slightly, which effectively shut the first-year up.

"You need not defend yourself, my love." Her hand grasped her breast entirely, massaging, as if caressing, "You were not the only one occupied these past few days." 

The girls at the sinks' voices faded before the bathroom door shut. Kaoru squeezed that breast harder, and Tomoe couldn't help the yelp that escaped her mouth. She glared. 

Kaoru only smiled back before letting go of her breast and traveling further down. She tried to break her wrists free, but it was futile (and if this damned beautiful girl wasn't molesting her up the wall and making her knees weak she probably could have honestly) and she threw her head back when that sneaky hand traveled down to the waistband of her underwear, "Kaoru, please, don-"

A finger brushed against her clit. Her hips jerked forward. 

_"Shit-"_ The guitarist's mouth closed around hers, swallowing the moan that escaped her trapped body, and a blush began to dust Tomoe's cheeks as that tongue forced it's way into her mouth, much like that hand that was in her underwear.

Kaoru was relentlessness in her teasing. Her finger just lightly brushed against her bundle of nerves before just circling it, making the redhead antsy and slightly angry and dammit-all she hated to admit it-

But she needed this purple-haired girl _now._

Her strength returning her, she wrenched her wrists out of the guitarist's grip before lacing her hands in her manicured hair, pressing that body against her tighter than before. 

Kaoru smirked into her lips. 

Then Tomoe yelped into her mouth as she felt her feet leave the ground.

Not many can pick Tomoe up. She was tall, taller than most, and with the muscles built up from dance and taiko drums and being in Afterglow it greatly increased her weight. 

So needless to say she was extremely surprised to actually be _swept_ off her _feet._

Kaoru lifted the offending shirt up, now more level with her chest, and dipped down to encase one of her taught nipples into her mouth. Tomoe gasped and groaned into her hair, wrapping her legs around her tightly. 

She couldn't be the only one getting any of this... treatment? She didn't know the word for it, but she did bring her hands down Kaoru's shirt before grasping her own breasts in her calloused hands. 

Kaoru groaned into her chest, squeezing her butt from where her hand held the drummer up, and she took one of her hands and immediately dipped it into Tomoe's underwear again, as if to get revenge from the surprise attack. 

Her head hit the wall as those long, delicate, fingers began to make it's way into her. 

Gods, she could never get used to the feeling of being breached. It was always unexpected, but always _always_ pleasant, and Kaoru knew just where to crook her fingers to get Tomoe to become a riotous mess.

The actor began a rhythm, pumping those two fingers in and out of her toned body, and Tomoe had to bury her face back into that hair to keep the moans from being so loud. Her legs tightened around Kaoru's waist.

Kaoru then slipped a third into Tomoe and she couldn't help the long and drawn out moan escaping her.

Kaoru moaned with her. Just hearing those moans alone almost always got Kaoru off.

Tomoe couldn't imagine ever feeling this... _full..._ and she almost whined when Kaoru set her on the toilet and removed those fingers from her. _Almost._

But then that purple hair was between her legs and Tomoe had to bite on her hand to stop the moan from coming out as that skilled tongue worked it's magic. 

Her girlfriend may be extremely flamboyant, extravagant, and just a little on the air-headed side-

But gods does she know how to make Tomoe reduce to a damn _puddle._

Those fingers were back, all three, and with the twist of Kaoru's fingers, and when she crooked her fingers _just right..._

Tomoe was seeing stars. She felt that familiar warmth beginning below, that tightness in her gut, and her hips had a mind of their own as they began to jerk upwards into her girlfriend's face. Kaoru groaned against her clit and Tomoe almost lost it. 

She then, through her haze, realized Kaoru's other hand was dipped in her own underwear, getting herself off as she got her girlfriend off. 

Tomoe legs quaked at the sight, and she wrapped them around her girlfriend's head as Kaoru crooked those fingers and began to suck on her clit and-

She lost it. 

She groaned loud as the feeling washed over her, her hips jerking, and her walls spasmodically hugging those amazing fingers. She always forgot just how mind blowing these orgasms were, and she had to get her breath back once it finally subsided.

But her girlfriend's head was still between her legs. 

Tomoe began to try and push her away, "Kaoru, c'mon, please, I'm fucking sensitive right now-" But Kaoru was relentless, and Tomoe began to feel that warmth and tightness and all around feeling of bliss return. She had to definitely bite down on her hand through this one. 

That orgasm tore through her unexpectedly, her voice muffled in her own hand but yelling regardless, hips and legs jerking every which way, and, _shit did she really-_

Yea, she did. Kaoru groaned through her own orgasm, vibrating against Tomoe, and Tomoe was jerking from the sensation, almost all of it too much for her. She leaned against the toilet, too busy basking in the post-orgasmic state her girlfriend put her in. She looked up to see those crimson eyes that she grew to love and a smile so soft. 

Tomoe openly gawked at her face though, "Did I..."

"Indeed." Kaoru snagged some toilet paper and began to dry herself, "Your love juices came out rather abruptly, like-" 

"Okay, babe, please-" Tomoe snorted, shoving on the shoulder slightly, "Please never say love juices again." 

Kaoru cocked her head, "What should I call it then, my love?" 

Tomoe situated her underwear before kissing her girlfriend, "It's called squirting. You made me squirt in our school's bathroom Kaoru. I hope you're proud of yourself." 

Kaoru smirked, "One of my best achievements, hm?" She reciprocated the kiss. Tomoe laughed, "I guess. That just means I have to return the favor, ne?" 

Kaoru's eyes lit up, Tomoe's own eyes rolled, "Ease up hotshot, not now. I have to get Moca's bread to her eventually." 

The girl almost looked like a kicked puppy and Tomoe had to laugh, "C'mon Kaoru, lunch has almost ended. Anyways-" She leaned down to whisper, "We can do it later at your place, that way I can make you scream as much as I want without being worried someone's gonna hear." 

Kaoru blushed hard at that. Tomoe couldn't help but snort and stand up, her legs wobbly and weak, and she had to brace herself against the stall. "C'mon, we gotta re-situate ourselves before being seen in public."

As the two resituated and left the bathroom, they didn't seem to realize a blushing hot mess in the back stall. 

Her phone was lighting up constantly with a barrage of messages. She looked down at the incoming call, and once the door shut, she answered, "Hello." 

_"Thank god I got you! Where **are** you? I've been waiting for you in the courtyard for 20 minutes!" _

"I apologize, Lisa, I got-" Her wide yellow eyes were traumatized, but her voice stayed monotonous, "Held up." 

_"Did something happen? Are you okay?"_

"Of course I am okay, just..." Yukina stared at the stall to the right of her, "I can never look at Ako's sister the same way again."

**Author's Note:**

> Never have written smut. Ever. So please be kind in your judgement as I wonder what the hell I'm doing with my life. 
> 
> Of course, I'm joking (maybe..), but hell, there is literally zero of Tomoe being a bottom. Yes, my girl is feisty and totally top-material, but my girl Kaoru is coming in clutch with the top-ness. 
> 
> ...
> 
> I'm in a weird mood. Been studying all day and my brain is fried so I decided to take a break and write some smut for my two best girls. What's the problem with that? 
> 
> Anyway, it's been nice. I'll see y'all at some random point in the future to bless you with some more KaoTomo goodness.
> 
> Also, RIP Yukina. It's been nice knowing you. 🙏🏻


End file.
